Forbidden Love
by Dracos Gurl4
Summary: Will Draco & Hermione risk relationships just so they can keep their own? Trying to staying together is hard enough without Kidnappings and Complications. And who could Hermione possibly related too?? Read to find out!!! & review too!!!
1. Trains

  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Hey, this is my first fic and I hope that you love it!! I have planned out the plot and know pretty much where im going with this so it should be a pretty good story. It will be much longer too. I hope you will enjoy reading this and please review to tell me how im going and what you think of my story!!! Thanks =) And if you have any ideas that I could add to my story, id be grateful!!  
  
Dracos Gurl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Harry Potter, like the characters, the settings and stuff like that. I do however own the 3 6th year prefect characters from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They're actually names of friends so yeah. And I do own the plot, that I hope is very original. So please don't sue or take any legal action against me writing this fanfic. The only thing out of this is happiness =) No money is being made so lay off with the lawyers aye? Sorry for blabbering on.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Stepping out of the car, she immediately straightened her clothes. They had wrinkled during the long ride here. She had to make herself look neat no matter what feelings she felt. She was after all the Head Girl Prefect of Hogwarts. She walked to wards the end of the car and was met by her father. He carried the heavy wooden trunk out of the boot. Hermione gathered smaller items and placed them into a stack while her father went off to get a trolley for her load. It was like every other first day of September, except that she just had one less piece of luggage to look after and carry.  
  
She walked into the crowded station and spotted many familiar faces. She pushed her trolley with her parents closely following her from behind. They were worried about her as she did not seem as eager to go back to Hogwarts as she had the previous 6 years and they had guessed that it was caused by what had happened during her summer holidays.  
  
Spotting a red head above the crowd, she turned around and hugged her parents goodbye and then ran towards the bobbing red head, then ran back to retrieve the forgotten trolley. "Hermione!!!" the two boys cried in perfect unison. As she got within two metres of them, Harry had grabbed her into a big bear hug. And Ron did the same immediately after Harry had let go of his embrace. She studied her two best friends as they had released her and were grinning at her.  
  
Harry had grown taller and was much taller than Hermione. He still had the messy black hair and the hypnotic emerald green eyes that Hermione fell in love when she first got a chance to look at them properly. He had lost the glasses and had acquired contacts making him look very cute. And of course he still had the scar that made him the infamous Harry Potter, the boy who lived.  
  
Ron too had grown and he was taller than Harry. His once flaming red hair had grown darker just slightly but noticable. He was well built from being a keeper on the Griffindor Quidditch team after Oliver Wood had left. A sprinkle of freckles still dotted the adorable face of his.  
  
Blushing he let go and looked into Hermione's dark brown eyes. They were missing the usual sparkle that they held.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked her quietly.  
  
"Oh Great, don't mind me, I'm just tired" came her reply.  
  
The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. They loaded Hermione's and their own luggage on board the Hogwarts express and then boarded it themselves. The infamous trio walked down the narrow corridor to their favourite compartment and sat down heaving a sigh of relief that they had finished the hectic rush of boarding the train. A few minutes before the train was about to departure they were sitting in silence, just staring at nothing in particular until Ron broke the ice.  
  
"So Hermione, tell me that your Head Girl, cause if you aren't then I just lost 10 sickles to Dean."  
  
"Yeh I am, why who did Dean bet on?" Hermione enquired.  
  
"Well ever since he started going out with Padma last year, he thinks that she's the best and yada yada yada. He made a bet that she would actually become Head Girl, HA! No-one can beat out Hermione."  
  
"Who is the head boy?" Harry asked her dreading who she would say.  
  
"Why its our favourite green and silver friend, teachers pet to Snape." Hermione answered rolling her eyes into her head.  
  
"What him?!?!" Ron cried out, then blushed to see that 4th years "passing by the compartment looked at him strangely. "Well I must admit, he is quite smart, his O.W.L marks were nearly as good as mine." Hermione stated in her matter of fact-ly voice.  
  
"Whatever Mione, I bet that his father made him Head boy, you know how he's on the board and he bribes, manipulates and blackmails the other members", Ron told the other two.  
  
Again the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Hermione stared out of the window and saw that they had started to leave the station. She pulled out her favourite book that she had read at least 500 times since she had first learnt that she, Hermione Granger would be going to Hogwarts, "Hogwarts: A History. As her eyes scanned over the familiar text, she half listened to the Harry and Ron talk about their stay at the burrow over the holidays and was soon bored. She almost fell asleep when an irritated knock came from the door. She shot up out of her half awake depression state and looked only to see Malfoy. A face she definitely did not feel like looking at.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring at the blonde slytherin that stood leaning against the green metal door.  
  
"Nothing to do with you, I came for Granger, Heads meeting in compartment 13, then Prefects meeting in 24. Just coming to get her since she obvious forgot, geez Weasley."  
  
Hermione had totally forgotten due to her zombie state of mind. She gathered some parchment and quills and stood up to leave.  
  
"I'll be back later you guys..bye" she said as she pushed past Draco. He was about to follow her when he was grabbed by two sets of strong arms and pulled back into the compartment.  
  
"If you touch so much as one hair on Hermione, I swear ill hex you into the next millennium." Ron threatened the tense Draco.  
  
"And I'll help him ferret boy" Harry grinned as he said that. Remembering back a few years to when they had turned him into a ferret, he shuddered then pulled him self together and wstalked out of the door to follow an annoyed Hermione. But not without his famous smirk to the two left behind.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl walked the opposite way to the compartment they had just been in to number 13. They opened the door and sat down opposite each other.  
  
"First things on the list," Draco said as he scanned the parchment that had been given to him by Professor Snape. "is ..........the Halloween Ball, which no doubt you'll be going with one of your boyfriends I'm guessing?"  
  
And then Hermione broke down in hysterical tears. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She cried and she sobbed.  
  
"Aw geez Granger, I was just kidding, please stop crying, I want to live and graduate and die an old man, warm in my bed. Please if you don't stop crying, Potter and Weasly are gonna kill me. I'm too young and handsome to die!!!" He looked at her to see if she had reacted to his rambling on. He could hear a small giggle and a pause from crying for about two seconds until she started the waterworks again.  
  
Sighing, not knowing what else to do and wanting to keep his precious Malfoy life, he leaned over to Hermione and put an awkward arm around her. Well the best that he could, since he had never hugged anyone before, this was his first hug, and he definitely wasn't good at it either.  
  
He kept his hold on Hermione and she just cried into his shoulder creating a large damp spot on his Slytherin robes. But he didn't care and it certainly didn't seem like that she cared either. For half an hour, he sat there comforting her, soothing her with semi- nice calming words, well as nice as a Slytherin can be.  
  
The whole time Hermione felt safe in his arms, in this slytherin prince's arms. Harry and Ron's most hated enemy making him, her most hated enemy too. When Hermione had finally stopped crying, she felt that after half an hour of bawling and tears, Draco deserved to know the truth in why she was crying. But she felt kind of stupid in telling him, but still he deserved to know.  
  
Lifting her tear stained face, with her puffy red eyes, she looked into his own cold yet inviting blue, silvery eyes. Then she started her small story of sorrow and heart break.  
  



	2. Flashback

  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
If you're not interested in the author's notes then just skip them and go straight away to the stories!! So why has Hermione been so upset?? Read to find out!!  
  
Dracos Gurl  
  
"It was a few weeks ago when this all happened," started Hermione. Draco nodded to show that he was indeed listening to her story. She carried on. "I was going to soccer practice, a muggle sport" she added when she saw a look of confusion cross his face. "well I was leaving the house and Mum had told me to lock the cat flap door. But I was so caught up in the soccer final matches that day, that I forgot and just left.  
  
Flashback   
  
I jogged a small way to the soccer game, enjoying the summer breeze that whipped my hair around my face. I was pumped and I was ready!!! We were gonna beat that other team, United Kings Girls, what a name. I was about 20 metres away from my house when I heard loud crash and a screeching of wheels. I looked around and turned back the way I came. Probably some drunk driver that ran over a rubbish can. I was early so why go help the neighbor pick up the mess.  
  
I started walking over to the site. So far so good, no tipped over cans meaning no trash to pick up. I was about to turn around and head to soccer practice again when I saw a white car, that I guessed had been the one to cause the commotion, speed around the corner and out of my sight. I saw a patch of orange on the middle of the road. I ran towards it and I picked it up and started screamed bloody murder in the middle of the road.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Putting two and two together, Draco had guessed that this had something to do with that ferocious ball of cat fur that she had acquired in their third year.  
  
"The veterinarians said that he died instantly, no pain. But still how I wanted revenge for him. Oh Chrookshanks." And with the painful memories she started to cry again. But stopped only after a few minutes. She got up and pulled herself together and headed out the door silently towards the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Draco"  
  
"Yeh Granger?"  
  
"Call me Mione, I just wanted to say thanks for listening. See you at the prefects meeting."  
  
Making a mental note to himself, Draco decided to use the information that he just heard for his own purpose. A plan had started to put itself together in his brain.  
  
In the bathroom, Hermione was trying to make herself look half decent and not like something that the cat had just dragged in. She washed her face and dried it with the sleeve of her robe. She added a bit of light makeup and was good to go. She left the bathroom but stopped in mid-step. She had forgotten what compartment to go to. Just then who should come but Prince Charming on his white horse.  
  
"Gra....Mione, are you ok?" Draco asked, thinking how good it was to hear her name escape from his lips.  
  
"Yeh Draco, im fine, now how do you think a prefects meeting is going to start without the Head Prefects huh? Lets Go"  
  
"You first Madame" Draco said taking a bow.  
  
"No I insist you first Monsieur." Hermione countered, not wanting Draco to know she, Hogwarts, Miss Know It All forgot the meeting place.  
  
"If you insist my lady" he said and he held out his arm to her, which she gracefully linked into her own. And they walked to compartment 24.  
  
In Compartment 24  
  
"Where are those two?" Maksim Manko a 6th year Slytherin Prefect asked. He was tall with short black hair that was always spiked up. He was good looking in a bad boy kind of way. He was a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team and was a pureblood of course.  
  
"Beats me, answered Kurt McQuoid, a Hufflepuff 6th year Prefect. Kurt was quite the quiet one. Very timid kind of person. He had short blonde hair that he only spiked the front part of. He was a bit short for his age but was very adorable according to the Girls at Hogwarts. He had two muggle parents making him a "mudblood" as the slytherins liked to call him. He was the only muggle-born in the group, not that he care much.  
  
"I hope that they turn up soon, Emily Chang, from Ravenclaw said quietly. Emily was the feminine version of Kurt. She was Cho Changs sister and was very much alike. She had long raven black hair and green eyes. But that was only due to the contacts that she wore. She was very much like Hermione, coming first in her year.  
  
"Its not like Hermione to be late anywhere" shared Ginny, Hermione's best friend. Like Ron, her hair had grown darker too and she had learnt how to apply make up so she looked good and not like a clown who had just stepped out of a circus.  
  
Just as Ginny had finished talking, in bursting came Hermione and Draco ready to start the meeting.  
  
Immediately taking over, Draco pulled out his list again and started.  
  
"I'll start again as I was interrupted the last time I tried" he said before getting onto business then looked at Hermione who had blushed slightly. The other prefects just looked a bit lost and confused.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to organize a Halloween Ball and maybe a Valentines Ball for next year depending on how well we do with the Halloween one. Ok, we need to decide on food, music, decorations and most importantly a theme. Any ideas?"  
  
"What about as animals???" Emily suggested thinking that she would go as a pink bunny with a fluffy cotton tail.  
  
The boys looked at each other and made disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"How about a masquerade ball?" suggested Max, "that way we won't have to look at their faces HA!"  
  
"Ummm good ideas, ill just write them down." Kurt said as he scribbled down the idea of the Masquerade Ball, making sure that he missed out on the animal impersonator idea.  
  
"Well we may just as well go as flippin books, aye Mione" Draco said, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Draco you're a genius!!!!" Hermione screamed. "We can go as characters from books or even movies!!!!  
  
The others decided that this was the best option out of the two, I mean three. Cant forget the animals right? The group decided that Kurt and Ginny were to work on the music, since they need something a bit more "muggle". Max and Emily were to write down a food list and maybe find some recipes for the house elves and Draco and Hermione were to look after the decorations. Everything was set and the meeting was adjourned.  
  
They filed out of the compartment and each traveled back to their own thinking about their costumes ad trying to remember to keep their mouths shut as the theme was to be a surprise until later on. Hermione and Draco were the last ones out of the small room. Just before he could leave, Hermione gave him a quick hug and ran out the door leaving a stunned Draco standing by himself in the empty compartment.  
  



	3. Absence

  
  
Forbidden Love  
  
Drcoo being nice to Hermione?? What is up with that?? Does the charming Slytherein have ulterior motives up his sleeve?? Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Here's the third chapter, enjoy!  
  
Dracos Gurl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Harry Potter, like the characters, the settings and stuff like that. I do however own the 3 6th year prefect characters from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They're actually names of my friends so yeah. And I do own the plot, that I hope is very original. So please don't sue or take any legal action against me writing this fanfic. The only thing out of this is happiness =) No money is being made so lay off with the lawyers aye? Sorry for blabbering on.  
  
When Hermione returned back into the compartment that held Harry and Ron, she was immediately bombarded with questions.  
  
"What happened Mione?"  
  
"Did he try to do anything?"  
  
"Have you been crying??"  
  
"Oh I knew he was up to no good, just wait till I get my hands on that ferret!!" Ron said fuming, turning his face nearly as red as his Weasly hair.  
  
"We'll get him for you don't worry"  
  
"NO STOP!!" Hermione screamed out over the other two boys. "we had a prefect meeting, no he didn't do anything bad, infact he was very gentlemen like, yes and no Ron, you don't have to do anything to him. She answered all their questions in order and not even skipping a beat,  
  
"Hmm if you say so Mione", Harry said after a few seconds.  
  
" Hermione, what happened then?" Ron asked quizzically.  
  
"Well..it was in the holidays..." Hermione started and she retold the entire story to the two boys. After the end of it she broke down into tears again and was sobbing very hard. As she sat crying, her two friends sat with her comforting her as Draco had done. Only Hermione did not feel the same warmth that she had from Draco, which was weird since Harry and Ron had been her two best friends for the previous 6 years, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted as they had pulled in to the station in Hogsmeade,  
  
Hermione had quieted down and was only sniffing and hic cupping a bit. She ran back into the bathroom to once again make her self look respectable and then back again to Harry and Ron. Together they stepped of the train and Harry and Ron got into the carriage that took them to Hogwarts. Hermione had to stay behind and help Hagrid load all the first year students onto the boats that took them across the lake. The other prefects were already there when she arrived, well all except Draco. She shook it off and started ordering around the first year students and tried coaxing the ones who were scared of water or had heard of frightful sorties of the Giant Squid from older brothers and sisters.  
  
When the herding was finished, Hermione was hungry and couldn't wait for the Welcoming feast to begin and finish, so that she could go to bed. As she walked into the Great Hall with the other prefects, she was once again happy to be back at Hogwarts. She sat down at the Prefects table that was located behind the other house tables, parallel to the teachers one. She took a seat next to Ginny and notice that there was an empty seat. She was starting to get worried now and was about to ask Ginny when Dumbledore stood up to announce the begging of the sorting hat ceremony.  
  
Welcome back to all of our previous students and welcome to our first years." He began. "The sorting hat will be brought out soon and the first years will be sorted. Please welcome them and try to make them feel at home. The sorting will now begin" A line of nervous looking first years began to make their way towards the stage. Professor McGonagall brought in the shabby looking hat on the three legged stool.  
  
The sorting hat began its song about the four houses. Hermione was only half listening to the song of the sorting hat. She was thinking about the absence of another and all the duties that she would have that year and the O.W.L.S. She caught parts of the song.  
  
"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.."  
  
"Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends."  
  
"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind."  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff, where those are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil."  
  
After the little song, the first year students were called up one by one.  
  
"Valerie Ackles" Professor McGonagall yelled out.  
  
She was a short, petite girl who looked very nervous.  
  
"Hmm she has a good mind, maybe Ravenclaw, but her heart is full of courage. GRIFFINDOR" the hat yelled out. The girl ran off the stage happily and sat down with the other Griffindors who were welcoming her.  
  
"Alex Amberham" the Mcgonagall called out, and so on and so on until she reached the last student.  
  
"Karmen Zabini" the girl who slinked up onto the stage was definitely Balise Zabini's sister. They had the same blonde hair and green eyes. (A/N: I don't really know what Blaise looks like sorry!!!)  
  
"This one has only one thing in her mind, to succeed no matter what, she will do well in SLYTHERIN" it yelled out. Happy with her house she got up and walked skanikly towards the Slytherin table. No doubt about it, she was from the same family as Blaise.  
  
"Now that everyone is sorted I will read out the notices. The forbidden forest is STRICTLY forbidden without permission or accompaniment from a teacher. It holds many creatures that are wild and you would not want to meet alone at night or even during the day." As he said that, he looked at Harry and Ron who quickly put their heads down.  
  
"The list of forbidden objects has now been raised to 569. You will find that list outside Mr Filch's office." "The trips to Hogsmeade will only be open to those in the 5th year and above. Dumbledore carried on with his notices that were mainly directed at the First years since the other students had already sat through it at least once, others six times.  
  
"Now to introduce our prefects." Dumbledore said, suddenly gaining Hermione's attention. From Griffindor, Virginia Weasly. She stood up and received a few wolf whistles from boys at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Maksim from Slytherin. He stood up and took a "gracious" bow. "Kurt McQuoid from Hufflepuff" as he said this, many girls looked dreamily at Kurt and sighed. He was not only cute to them but he had the cutest Irish accent!!! "And Emily Chang from Ravenclaw."  
  
"The Head prefects this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Draco however is not here at the moment due to some urgent business he is attending to in Hogsmeade. He will however be back soon." He said eyes twinkling at Hermione who had stood up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Now let the feast BEGIN!!" Dumbledore yelled out and suddenly the food appeared.  
  
"Does he really have to make such a big deal out of every feast or dinner we have?" Max (Maksim) asked to no one in particular.  
  
Everyone was hungry from the long train ride and the welcoming ceremony that they all dug into the delicious food that surrounded them. Hermione nibbled at some pumpkin pie during the entire feast. She was very hungry but could not make herself eat. Sighing she pushed her plate away and just sat there watching everyone else eat.  
  
After dinner, the four 6th year prefects lead their own houses 's first years to their common rooms and informed them of their passwords. Hermione just stayed in the Great Hall, waiting for them to come back before the whole group could go to their new common room. A small while later, the 5 of them were gathered and followed Professor McGonagall upstairs to level 4, where the prefects common room was. When they reached they reached a portrait of 3 girls and 3 guys together in a clearing in a forest. They were surrounded by many animals and the teachers of Hogwarts. There was even Sirius Black, which surprised Hermione. The people in the picture were obviously them. They looked exactly the same only they were dressed in more formal clothing.  
  
The Hermione in the painting asked what the password was.  
  
"Password?? Hermione asked, "we haven't got one yet though." She explained, feeling a bit weird talking to her self.  
  
"Why a gentleman that passed here just a few minutes ago has submitted one." explained Ginny in the portrait.  
  
"I'll handle this one" McGonagall said. "Slythertastic" she said to the portrait. Gleaming the people in the picture opened themselves revealing a door that stood 3 metres high. Hermioen reached out and opened the door revealing a large room, almost as large as the Griffindor common room. There were 3 sets of stairs leading up to 2 doors each. Bookcases line the beautifully stone carved walls. Hermione started to salivate at all the books. There were large couches set around a dark brown mahogany coffee table. There was a marble fireplace in front of the couches providing a warmth that would warm them up in the coldest nights at Hogwarts.  
  
The ceiling was covered in pictures of a Badger with red lines on its fur, a long silver snake with streaks of green, a lion wearing a cloak of maroon and an eagle with blue and silver wings. Similar pictures were on their sofas but with the first letter of each Prefect on it in beautiful Gold lettering.  
  
"Now, Miss Weasly and Miss Chang, you will be in the rooms leading up the first set of staircase from us. There are house pictures for you to identify. You will be sharing a bathroom. Mr Manko and McQuoid, you will bunking at the two rooms at the top of the third set of stair cases. And Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy the rooms up the middle staircase will be yours. You two will be sharing a bathroom. I hope that is not an inconvenience you."  
  
"ahh..oh no professor, it will be fine" Hermione was able to say after she stopped staring at her surroundings.  
  
"There are doors leading to your original house common rooms from the paintings of your house founder in this common room. I hope that you enjoy your stay in your common room. I will be leaving you now." And with that Professor McGonagall left the room.  
  
"I see you are impressed with my idea of the common room" came a voice from a sofa that was facing away from the prefects.  
  
Draco got up and walked over to the still stunned group.  
  
"This was your idea?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well who else would have such a great idea?" came the egotistical reply.  
  
Everyone walked over to the couches and flopped down on them. Small conversations began and soon, everyone was talking about Quidditch, clothes and makeup or anything else really.  
  
"Draco, where were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I didn't realize that you cared." he replied.  
  
"Well its just that, if anything were to happen..I'd have to do all the head prefects jobs myself!!! She retorted. And I have my O.W.L.S this year and I am going to need my studying time!!  
  
"Ohh, and here I was thinking that you had feelings for me. Well I'm going to bed now" he said and then got up and left. Smirking as he thought of the surprise that he had in store for Hermione. Before walking into his bedroom he turned to look at Hermione reading a book, angry that he still hadn't answered her questions.  
  



	4. Suprises

  
  
Forbidden Love Chapter 4  
  
Hermione sighed as she put her book down. She had been reading for about an hour and she was starting to get tired. She picked her book up and walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed. She climbed the grand marble stairs and opened the door leading to her Gryffindor decorated bedroom. She put her book down on her study table and went to her trunk to unpack her clothes mainly looking for her pajamas. She then noticed a green box tied with silver ribbon. It was a present.  
  
As Hermione wandered towards the present sitting on her bed, she saw that there were holes in the side. Who would give her a present, it wasn't her birthday or Christmas, or any other holiday. It was probably a surprise from her parents congratulating her on being Head Girl. She sat down on her bed, legs crossed and was about to open the present but instead picked it up. It was rather heavy. It must be a book she thought. She shook it only to head a soft mewing sound.  
  
She looked around her room to look for the origin of the noise and then noticed that it was coming from the box. She almost dropped it but pulled herself together and slowly pulled the ribbon off. And out jumped the most adorable ginger kitten with a large red maroon bow around its neck. She squealed with delight when she saw it. It stalked over to Hermione and rested itself on Hermione's lap making itself a very comfortable bed.  
  
Hermione petted the kitten with her index finger gingerly and thought how much it looked like Chrookshanks, only this one was calm...She noticed a card at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"For Hermione,  
  
I hope that this kitten may help you to start recovering from Crookedshanks." She made a mental note to tell Draco the proper name of her beloved past cat. She carried on reading. "I guess you figured out where I was during the welcoming feast. Well I hope you enjoy your new pet.  
  
Your new Slythertastic Friend"  
  
Hermione giggled as she read the last line. She gently placed the now asleep kitten on one of her red, gold trimmed fluffy pillows and transfigured the silver and green box into a small cat bed. She was going to move Tigger, (yes she had named the kitten that after a muggle character that we all know) into the bed but decided to leave him on the pillow since he looked so peaceful. Feeling tired, she changed and got into bed.  
  
Next door, Draco was sitting at his desk using a charm to listen into Hermione's room. He heard some rustling and then a squeal, not a disappointed one he hoped. He could hear content purring after a few minutes and went to sleep content.  
  
Sun streamed into the bedroom and hit Hermione's face. Groggily, she got out of bed and walked towards the shower that was adjoined to her bedroom. She put a locking charm on the doors to stop anyone (Draco) from walking in on her. She enjoyed her long hot shower and quickly got dressed into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She wore her Gryffindor robes over the casual clothing and walked out to feed Tigger.  
  
Draco woke up and stretched and just sat in bed for a few minutes. He dragged himself to the shower and almost opened the door when he heard the shower running. He instantly turned away and decided to go without a shower that morning.  
  
At breakfast that morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table instead of the prefects one so she could have a "talk" with Ginny who she had persuaded to come sit with her.  
  
"Ginny, you will not guess what Draco did" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.  
  
"What? Call you a mudblood? Paint your room silver and green? I will turn him purple!!!" Ginny was beginning to get quite angry and started to jump to conclusions.  
  
"He got me a.."  
  
"Hey Mione, Hey Gin, what's up?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Who got you what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uhh my father, yeh..that's it, he gave me a necklace." Hermione said trying not to sound suspicious.  
  
"Well where is it" Ron asked looking at her neck to find nothing.  
  
"Its um, in the prefects bathroom where I left it, when I took a shower."  
  
"Well ok, pass me the toast will ya? Thanks Mione" And with that he began scoffing his breakfast down.  
  
Dracos POV:  
  
He looked at the brown bushy haired girl that sat at the Griffindor table. He saw her lean towards Ginny and say something, no whisper something. He gave a scowl as he saw Wonder boy "Harry" and his red head sidekick interrupt her. He had never liked Harry or Ron. But Hermione, she was just always there. He never had anything against her, but she was a mudblood and he was a Malfoy. He turned away in disgust at how friendly they were and how she was returning the feelings.  
  
"Checkin out Hermopne are ya?" Max asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Who Harry Pothead's muggle friend? HA! When Longbottom gets top of the class in a subject!!!  
  
Just then. owls came flying into the great hall and dropped different letters to students. The schedules were also included. Herbology with Ravenclaw then Arithmacy with Hufflepuff. After lunch was Potions with Gryffindor, good, he wouldn't have to run into her till after lunch. He memorized the rest of the schedule and threw it on the ground as he got up.  
  
Hermione stood outside the door of the prefect common room and opened her mouth to say the password when she heard footsteps. She turned around to find no-one. She turned back to the portrait when she heard it again.  
  
"Whos there?" she asked trying to sound braver then suddenly screamed when she saw what stood before her eyes.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update but I was occupied with Christmas stuff and I'm trying to make the chapters long so you can enjoy them. I hope that cliffhanger is good enough to make you want to read the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! And as the plot progresses, it will get better and better!!! I Promise!!!  
  



End file.
